Sweaty Round
by Outsider316
Summary: Lynn x Linka cause idk.


The sixteen year old Lynn came into fourteen year old Linka's room on this quiet saturday afternoon. She was reading a comic at the time. "Hey, Linka." She closed the door behind her.

She set her comic down, looking up at her. "Can I help you?"

Lynn undid her hair, letting it all fall into a beautiful mess. She moved away Linka's comic on the floor, and flipped the younger girl on her back. "Lynn?" The sports fan merely ignored her. She took both of Linka's hands, and placed them on her own waist.

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favor..." Then, Lynn pinned Linka's hands onto the bed, and mounted slowly over her. She introduced her nice lips on Linka's neck, passionately making love to her. Linka's heart was rising dramatically, trying to break gently from Lynn. She tried as much as she allowed to. Linka wasn't much for aggressiveness, and apart from that, Lynn had more strength of the both of them.

"Lynn, what... Ahhhh..." Linka moaned naturally, which surprised her. Whatever Lynn was doing, it truly felt wrong, but at the same time, there was something that was filled with a certain lust. She didn't totally hate what Lynn was displaying to her.

Linka moved her arms again, but Lynn then moved to her lips. Linka's lipstick smeared away, fusing with Lynn's lips, leaving something that seemed like it came from a vampire movie. "Lynn-"

"Hush, Linka. Hush." Lynn kissed her again, deeply this time. Linka had stopped fidgeting now, and Lynn released her grip on the girl. Linka placed her hands on Lynn's back, slowly removing her jersey.

"Oooh, bonus points for you, missy," Lynn giggled. She pulled Linka's skirt from her legs, which shook the innocent girl. Lynn's hands made their way down to her vagina. She poked around and inside. Linka's legs were trembling the more she felt Lynn's fingers explore her cave.

"You know you want it." Lynn removed Linka's orange shirt, which further increased Linka's heart rate. She totally seemed to know what she was doing, and maybe she was an expert by experience. Linka was down to a tan bra, and felt the cold of the atmosphere break through, and at the same time, she felt on the verge to sweat mildly.

Lynn was fully nude, and her c sized breasts hit on Linka's own. She still kept fingering her younger sister, and then moved her hands away. "Are you enjoying this?" Lynn asked, drooling visibly.

"Geez, Lynn. I just wanted to read a comic."

"Pure, innocent Linka, all ready to be corrupted." She ran her hands through Linka's body. Both of them moaned. Lynn finally removed the bra, exposing Linka's perfect pair of boobs. She grabbed Linka's tits, bopping them up and down. Lynn then began to squirt out her love juice, and placed hers on Linka's breasts. She began to finger herself, and moaned louder this time. Linka brushed Lynn's hair while she grinded on her nipples.

Linka was turning red, opening her mouth wide open for breath. Lynn broke away, moving her body to align her pussy with Linka's. She thrusted up, down and sideways. To Linka, it felt rather nice. Her tongue was out, and she had already gave in tp being seduced by big sister Lynn.

It went on for over ten minutes, and Linka was already dripping sweat, unlike Lynn. The two rolled over, and Lynn gave her a wink and a smile. "I love being tickled, by the way. Go on, Linka. Make me cum, babe."

Linka's thrusts were amateur at most, definitely lighter and slower. Lynn had her hands on both of Linka's buttcheeks. She pulled her closer for more pleasure in the fucking. The flaps of their vaginas kept making smacking sounds, and Lynn was pleased there, but she desired more. She led one of f Linka's hands on one of her tits, and pulled her close to kiss deeply. "Mmmmmm..."

Linka followed in Lynn's steps, making her way down the body. She left marks of her lips around Lynn, unbeknownst to her. She decided to give her a tickle on her stomach. Lynn shook at this, squirming like a worm. Linka was now fully sweaty, and she fell back outta breath.

"What, tired already? I didn't even break a sweat, Linka!" Lynn rubbed away at Linka's feet in a seductive manner. "So... Was I good enough for you?"

* * *

 **AN: Ugh, hmmm, I dunno. Hope this satisfies.**


End file.
